This World We Live In
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: Ariel is an elf, willing to help defeat Sauron any way possible, even if it means throwing her life away when he calls to her. Ariel tries to fight it alone, but there's someone who wants to help and they can only help if she lets him.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the forest. That was normal. It was nighttime and so all the animals had retired to their dens. Soon the creatures of the night would awaken.

At the moment, the only sounds heard were the hooves of my horse and the horses of the ones who accompanied me: my sister, Haldir, and his patrol group. The moon was shining high above us, brightening our paths.

"Ariel, Lle merna esta sinome (Shall we rest here?)" I heard brother ask.

I stopped Mistiel, shaking my head. "Are you already tired, Muindor (brother)?" I laughed facing him. He wasn't my real brother, but I had known since childhood and now considered him my brother.

His expression was always serious. Both him and Orophin, are always so serious. It was hard to joke around with them. Rumil on the other hand, he was fun to joke with.

Haldir just shook his head, his expression never changing, "The journey is long, it is a three days travel from here to-"

"I know. I have traveled there many times now," I interrupted him still smiling, "Tomorrow we will reach the borders and then thêl (sister) and I will be on our own."

"Ariel, you know better than to travel at night." I looked to see my sister, Alassëa, riding up next to him.

I just nodded with a sigh, "I know. I understand, but why not ride a little more?"

Alassëa frowned at that while Haldir just shook his head.

"We will rest here," he decided and then turned around, telling the rest the same in he elvish tongue.

I just sighed, getting off my horse. When Haldir decided something, there was no arguing and of course Alassëa would listen to him. After all, she was in love with him and would listen, but I knew it was more than just that. Alassëa was older and after witnessing the murder of our parents right before her eyes, she had grown to be a very cautious elf.

We all made our bowers under the trees to sleep in. Soft and comfortable they were. I loved sleeping out in the nature. I lied down in my bed, thinking. _Three more days…_ Even though I had been there many times, every time it seemed something would happen, making it more exciting. Last time I went, I ended up going exploring with Arwen's two brothers. Though while exploring I got separated from the two and ended up sleeping in the dark caves. I shivered remembering those caves. It was a horrible time. I slept in those caves for days.

Luckily Elladan found me. I was more than just relieved.

I smiled, thinking of that time. It was a fun time; however, Lord Elrond was not very happy. I let out a sigh, that's when I heard someone entering the bower. I turned my head to see Haldir walking in.

"Ariel?" he asked to see if I was awake.

"Yes?" I sat up as he walked over. He had that expression as if something important had happened.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong, at the moment that is." He added with a pause.

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Haldir paused before continuing, "Before we left, Lady Galadriel warned me about the dark time."

Dark times? Of course he was talking about Sauron's return. He was getting stronger and more demanding about the ring. He wanted the ring but he didn't know where it was.

"You think the Black Riders will be after us?" I asked.

"You can never be sure," he shrugged, "All I am saying is be careful on your journey tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Besides, it's not like I am going alone. Muinthel (sister) will be coming with me." I smiled sitting up. Alassëa normally came with me when I traveled. Though, the past two journeys she had not because of some errands.

"You did not bring any weapons did you?" he asked suddenly. My eyes widened slightly in realization. I knew I would forget something. I turned away in guilt.

"And I told you to bring one. At least your staff?"

I did not reply at first, "I… did not think I would need it… I have my magic at least," I offered, looking at him with a hopeful expression, but Haldir shook his head disapprovingly.

"You know you cannot depend on that to defend you," he went on to say.

"That was when I was younger, I am better now. You know it. Plus Alassëa might have something aside from her bow." I insisted, feeling a pit of guilt form in my stomach.

Haldir shook his head, "No she did not bring her sword." My face fell at that. And here I was depending on her. He then sighed getting up, "I will give you my bow just in case."

I just nodded watching him walk off. I felt guilty. It just slipped my mind. I lied back down staring up at the dark sky. This was not a peaceful world anymore. This was the dark ages. We all had to be careful; whether we are elves, humans, dwarves, or any other creatures.

I turned over to my right and closed my eyes. The sounds of the leaves rustling were soothing to my ears. I soon slept. For once I was afraid to leave for Rivendell.

"Ariel, Echuio (wake up)!" A voice shook me. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times before waking up. It was still dark when we woke, but I could see the silhouette of a woman standing before me. It was Alassëa.

"Alassëa, is there trouble?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"No, but Haldir told me to come wake you. We will be leaving soon," she explained. I sighed looking up at her. She has her usual grin on her face, which was surprisingly enough, being shown. Alassëa had always been known to hide her face, especially around brother. I smirked at that. That was the only reason she didn't want to come, but I convinced her other wise.

"Ariel, come!" she urged me.

"Alright, tell Haldir I will be there in a bit," I told her.

"You better hurry. You know how Haldir can be," she warned with her arms crossed.

I smirked at that, "Obviously… Just let me change real quick and I will be right there." I replied again.

Alassëa just sighed as she left. I watched her shadow through the drapes bound over to another person. It was most likely Haldir. I could see the two talking.

I let out a small laugh. Alassëa had feelings for Haldir for quiet some time now, but she was just afraid to say so. There had been many times where I had tried to convince the Elf-woman to tell him, but so far nothing had happened between the two. It was not as if Haldir didn't know she existed or anything. He knew about her and her feelings, but he would not say if he has any back. Many times I had tried to ask for my sister's sake, but I never got a clear response. He would say something and then change the subject before I could catch the whole thing.

I just sighed getting out of bed. I quickly changed my clothes, which were the same from yesterday consisting of a black traveling dress with a grey cloak around it.

To many, morning had come quicker than expected. I was actually surprised. We were woken up earlier than usual. Once everyone was prepared and everything was packed, Haldir gave the order for everyone to move out again.

We all continued on our way. Haldir wanted to get to the border before the sun was at its highest. Arriving to the edge of Lórien, I sighed looking at the golden trees. They loomed high over us shining high and bright in the sun.

"Take this, you will need it one your journey." Haldir said handing his bow to me.

"As you wish," I sighed taking it, "I will be careful."

"Do you promise?" He asked me. It was amusing to see him with such a concerned expression.

I nodded, "Yes, I do. Besides, Alassëa is coming with me. So of course we will be fine."

Alassëa nodded in agreement, "I will watch to make sure she doesn't do anything."

Haldir nodded in approval "Anor calatha erin râd lîn (May the sun shine upon your path)" he said bowing his head. I just nodded to that.

"Navaer (farewell)," I said softly to him getting on my horse.

"Garo 'lass (enjoy yourself)" he said.

"Navaer," Alassëa added as well.

"Navaer Alassëa. Be careful, both of you."

We nodded and with one last wave we were off. For some reason, I felt sad. As if I was going to be gone for a long time. But why? It could have been because the threat from Sauron and the Black Riders.

Every time I left, I always felt guiltier.

Now I sat at the edge of the forest, where a huge field was welcoming us to ride across it. We had been traveling for most of the day now. Alassëa wanted to make it to the river before nightfall. At the moment, we had given our horses a chance to rest.

"Ariel, shall we get going?" Alassëa spoke up.

She never liked it when I traveled by myself, she always thought that I should go with someone, but then that would mean that someone would have to wait. While I enjoyed my time in Rivendell, they would just walk around, but my sister being the older one always ended up coming with me.

Of course there was a reason why I was headed towards Rivendell. Arwen lived there. She was my best friend. We had known each other since we were children.

I first met Arwen when she, along with her two brothers, had come to visit Lady Galadriel, their grandmother.

I was the one in charge of making sure that Arwen had everything she needed, somewhat like her maid. But Arwen did not like that and wanted me to treat her like a friend. So I did, and that was how we actually became friends. Now we always visited each other. She would come to visit her grandmother and me, and then I would go visit her and her family in Rivendell.

The sun shone high in the sky. I smiled as her rays glimmered passed the trees on to my companion, Mistiel and me. It was warm and when I looked at Mistiel, her light, golden-brown coat seemed to glow in the sun.

I stood up and walked over to the mare, who lifted her head when she saw me. I smiled as I began to stroke her white mane. She was my horse and only ever allowed me to ride her, aside from Rumil, the one who gave her to me.

I never understood why. Mist was so loyal to only me. I mean it wasn't as if she was wild around anyone. She would just snap at them whenever they came close to her, except Rumil and me. We were the only two that were able to ride her.

"Ariel?" Alassëa spoke again, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Alassëa, yes let's continue." I said as I got up.

"Come, we are already half way there. The river is just up ahead." Alassëa explained to me.

_Wow… already here?_ I looked around. I then sighed and we continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOO! Finally got the next chapter up! Honestly some people have issues managing their time… *cough cough* (me) xXWolfBlazeXx! Thank you to all the elven phrase sites out there and thank you Tolkien for leaving behind a grammar document and all of your other articles explaining all of the languages, cases, sentence roles, and thank you for the articles explaining the cultures. That and just a very good series in general! (Rest in Peace) After reading them, I hope I will be able to write this properly and have everything the right way. If not please message me guys! I depend on you guys to tell me if something's out of line.**

**No flames though please? They kill people. Constructive criticism is fine though! **

**Anyways! **

—**ON WITH THE STORY NOW!—**

We had been traveling for a while now, more than half the day had gone by. Normally we would have been much farther, but unlike dear Haldir, Alassëa and I loved to take out time and enjoy the scenery as we traveled. Not that Haldir was a strict and to the point type of person. He had his moments as well where he would want to go out riding. Normally we would race to see who was much quicker.

We as in, Haldir and his two brothers plus Alassëa and me. If only speed was what we were competing in. If that was the case, then I would definitely win, but Rumil always put in a catch, where we would have to snipe out certain things and then our targets would be judged to see who had done better. Orophin would come in first, Haldir and Alassëa would always tie in second, and Rumil in third and lastly me.

They had been training much longer than me, but at least my magic was better than theirs. Ever since I had met Gandalf the Grey, I was fascinated by his magic and wanted to learn. During his stay with us, he had taught me the basics, but the rest was for me to learn by myself.

I let out a sigh thinking about the Istar. I wonder what he was doing right now. Gandalf was always busy with a different quest, especially since the Dark riders had showed up again. It would be good to see him again.

"It's good to know we are almost there." Alassëa's voice came from above me. I opened my eyes and nodded leaning up from against the tree.

"We are almost there. Just a little more." I said to myself, excited. It had been years since I had seen Arwen and the others. Every time I went, there was always something exciting that happened and because of that I would never want to go. But of course Haldir being whom he was, would always bring something up that would make me have to go.

I smirked thinking of him. "At least I won't have to worry about Haldir nagging at me about proper manners or something."

Alassëa just shook her head, "Don't say that Ariel. You know he says things for your own benefit."

I looked up at her laughing. Alassëa looked at me confused, "Man te? (What is it?)" She asked me slightly irritated.

I just continued to laugh shaking my head. I found it amusing how she would always take his side. No matter what the situation. The reason why I was laughing was because I was remembering a time when Haldir and I had been arguing over the subject of whether magic or archery was better.

Based on our argument, I was winning, but the way Haldir had been so desperate to win the argument was the funny part. In the end Orophin was the one that broke it up saying that both were equal and it was not the skill it self that was to judge but the person using the skills.

Alassëa looked at me confused, "What is the matter with you?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

I just sighed as I stopped laughing. I wiped my face with part of my cloak.

Alassëa just looked at me, "Agoredh i dass? (Are you done yet?)"

One thing that should be known about Alassëa is that when serious, she speaks in the elvish tongue a lot.

Normally I communicated in the common tongue as well, however, Orophin and Rumil did not know it as well. I always sat there trying to teach it to them. They had gotten well, but still they would prefer to speak in the elvish tongue. Haldir on the other hand knew the language very well and normally we would both speak it among each other. It would always be Haldir and I speaking in the common tongue and then Rumil and Orophin would get suspicious of us and demand to know what we were saying. But that was when we were younger. Now we didn't do that as much any more.

I sighed getting up and brushing my dress. "Yes I am done. Now shall we get going?" I asked her.

Alassëa shook her head, "Honestly, I question how we are related." I heard her muttered as she headed towards her horse, Gilroch, getting him ready. I smiled at that.

"Mother and father were pretty opposite you know." I reminded her. We had traits from both of our parents. Personality wise, I took after my father, who was an adventurous type where as Alassëa took after our mother. She was more of the serene calm elf, but our mother was exceptional in magic. That is where I took after her, and our father was an exceptional archer. Alassëa took after him there.

Alassëa and I were very close siblings and because our parents were good friends, we ended up meeting Haldir and his two brothers. After that, the five of us became good friends. Though along the way Alassëa ended up falling for Haldir, which I found amusing. When I found out, she turned very frightening and threatened me saying if I was to tell then I would regret it dearly.

I smiled to my self as I headed over to where Mistiel stood waiting. Haldir most likely knew about her feelings. I remember talking to him and it came up, but I wasn't exactly sure whether he had feelings for her as well or not. Many times I tried to ask, but I never got a reply. It was very irritating.

Just then I heard Mist snort, which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ariel!" Alassëa hissed. I looked up at her to see her standing there, looking around thoughtfully. I started walking towards her with Mist following right behind me. I could tell she sensed something wrong as well.

"Alassëa what is i-" She cut me off raising a finger.

"Do you hear that?" she asked softly. I stopped in my tracks to listen. It was the sound of a horse.

"Who could that be?" I thought out loud.

Alassëa shrugged, "We should continue moving. Haldir did say that there would be danger."

I rolled my eyes, "He always says there's danger." I muttered as I got onto Mistiel. She shifted a little beneath me as I settled. I knew she was right. Haldir had told me himself. My hands traveled to his bow that was slung over my shoulder.

That's when we both heard a screeching noise. Both Alassëa and I froze looking at one another. It was them: The Dark riders.

But what were they doing here?

Slowly Alassëa got off of her horse and indicated for me to do the same. I nodded my head following her.

I led Mistiel over to where Alassëa was. "What should we do?"

"We must get off the road. Follow me quickly and quietly." She hissed. I nodded my head and placed a hand on Mistiel's neck indicating her to follow me. We both hurried off of the road into the trees. Behind me, I could hear the thundering hooves of the Riders getting closer.

We quickly snuck into the depths of the forest. At one point, Alassëa told us to leave the horses.

I tried protesting with her, but she said it would be easier for us to hide. She was right about the hiding. After some reluctance, I left Mistiel where she was. The mare let out a neigh of protest following but I shushed her. "I will be right back Mist." I whispered to the mare and hurried into the trees.

That's when I noticed I had lost Alassëa. "Alassëa?" I hissed, looking around.

"Here." I heard her voice. Looking up, I saw her in a tree already with her bow out. She climbed down lower on a branch offering me a hand. I took it and with a grunt she pulled me up.

"Thanks." I whispered. Alassëa nodded her head.

"Lady Galadriel was right." She whispered. I glanced over at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"She warned me before we headed out, saying that we will most likely run into the riders. This is what she must have meant." She explained. I nodded my head listening to the sound of the Riders. They were very close now. I prayed that they would not harm Mistiel and Gilroch.

I heard a snort and the sound of a horse coming. I froze as I saw the dark cape. It had suddenly gotten dark and I suddenly felt cold. These creatures were evil indeed. But why were they here? From the look on Alassëa's face, I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. This was the first time any of us had gotten this close to a Rider. I couldn't tell how they looked. They were just surrounded by a dark cloak.

The Rider was now standing underneath the tree we were standing under. I tried shifting a bit, because my leg was falling asleep, but suddenly I hit a twig and it snapped. Instantly, the Rider's head turned towards us.

I bit my tongue from making any more of a reaction at the same time Alassëa clasped her hand down on my mouth. We both sat there frozen waiting to see what the Rider's reaction would be.

My eyes were tight shut, praying he would leave.

Soon we heard him grunt. I opened my eyes and saw him leaving and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close…" Alassëa remarked. I nodded my head in agreement. "Now, we must hurry. I fear there may be more out there." She remarked as she started sliding down the tree. I followed right behind her.

Alassëa looked around to see if the coast was clear. She then lifted her head and started to whistle a beautiful tune. Soon we heard two sets of hooves coming towards us. I looked to see Mistiel and Gilroch galloping towards us.

Mistiel came to a stop in front of me, nuzzling my hair. "Good to see you alright." I whispered stroking her mane.

"Ariel, we must hurry. The Riders are still out there." I looked and saw Alassëa already on her horse. I nodded in agreement, jumping on and then we were off towards Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Technically I was going to have this one and the previous one combined, but I think this worked out better.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Keep sending in what you think! No flames please. They kill children, but constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

—**ON WITH THE STORY NOW!—**

"Ariel, look there it is!" Alassëa spoke, catching my attention. After our little incident with the Black Riders, the rest of the journey was thankfully quiet and peaceful. There were no more surprises and thankfully the weather had been fine as well.

I looked up to seeing the familiar entrance up ahead. There were trees that grew along the wall. When I first came here, years ago, I could see the grey wall that stood behind them. Now, they had gotten so big, It was almost as if the trees themselves had taken over. Two large trees stood looming over the gate. The leaves from the branches that arched over the doors split the sun's rays as her light shone on the door.

I smiled seeing two familiar elves standing there, waiting for us. "Elladan! Elrohir!" I called to the twins' quickening Mistiel's pace. Behind me, Alassëa followed. Both elves turned when they heard me call out their names.

"Ariel, Alassëa! Mae tollen! (Welcome)" Elrohir, I believe called out to us as we hurried over. Even though I had known them for years, I still had trouble telling the two apart. I don't know… I've always been like that.

"Elladan, it is good to see you both." Alassëa greeted the elf that was walking over to her horse. Oh if that was Elladan, then that means he was the one that spoke. He held her horse steady as she got off and fixed her cloak. Some how Alassëa was better at telling the two apart then I was.

"How was your journey?" Elrohir asked as he walked over to Mist. He smiled and raised a hand to pet her. However, Mist let out a snort and stomped her foot keeping him from touching her. Elrohir stopped and took a step back.

I frowned looking down at her, "Dîn Mist." I said silencing her. Mist just stood still allowing Elrohir to pet her.

Elrohir shook his head, "She's still stubborn isn't she."

I sighed shaking my head as I slipped off of her and landed on the ground next to him. "She has always been a stubborn one." I replied stroking her mane. Mist snorted turning her head towards me. I shook my head laughing. "But she is still a good mare. I love her." I smiled. At that Mist looked away again. Elrohir chuckled he then turned to where Alassëa and Elladan were walking over.

"Elrohir, Adar said to bring them once they arrive." Elladan reminded him. Elrohir nodded his head then turned towards me. "Come, let us head inside now." He said happily.

I nodded my heard excitedly. I was very excited to see Arwen again. It had been a while now since I had seen her. We walked through the arched entrance and passed a couple more trees then there sat Rivendell. High above the gorge, which was thick with pines and other delicious shrubs. Along stonewalls, I could see the water falls as they traced a path down to the river below it.

I smiled looking at the sight. It was a beautiful place. I loved it here. But I also loved my home back in Lórien. This, I considered my second home.

"So what adventures will we be having this time?" I asked as we walking up the stone steps. Behind me I could tell Alassëa was shaking her head. She always thought that I needed to relax more often, but how could I? I was a type of elf that loved to travel and explore nature, not one that sat around.

Elladan thought for a second, glancing at Elrohir quickly before turning towards me, "Well… you will just have to see." He replied before turning back towards the front. I just nodded my head, but I knew something was wrong. The glance that Elladan had given his brother told me so.

We arrived to double doors where the twins paused. I stood there tapping my foot impatiently. I know they were trying to bother me and see how patient I really was. I was about to say something, but then the door opened and there stood Lord Elrond, behind him Arwen was trying to peak. Instantly her face brightened. Mine did as well.

"Ariel!" she pushed past her father and hurried over to me. "Arwen!" I grunted as I was pulled into a hug. I then smiled hugging her back. We then pulled away and Arwen greeted Alassëa with the same type of hug.

"_Gwannas lû and Alassëa._ (It has been long)" she said pulling away, "You were not there when I had come"

Alassëa just smiled, "Goheno nin, I was on an errand at the time." She explained apologetically. Which was true. Lady Galadriel had sent her with Haldir to some other place. I was not sure where. No one would tell me.

Just then Elrond spoke, nodding to both of us. "Suilaid Ariel, Alassëa. (Greetings)." He smiled at the two of us.

"It is good to see you Lord Elrond." Alassëa spoke as we both bowed.

"It's good to see you two as well. Come inside and rest. Your journey must have been tiring." He replied as he gestured for us to go through the door.

"Thank you Lord Elrond." I nodded my head as I went first followed by my sister, then Arwen.

Inside I smiled looking at the place. It was a circular room. There weren't that many walls, just pillars that were connected by railings that supported the dorm ceiling.

We all sat down along the couch, which rested along the railing. "Have some tea?" Arwen asked offering me a cup. I smiled taking it, "Thank you." I said and passed it on to Alassëa. I then took the second cup Arwen passes and she took the third cup and sat down next to me.

"How was your journey?" Arwen asked turning towards me.

I shrugged, "It was alright in the beginning, though when we got closer to Rivendell, we ran into the Dark Riders." I explained.

"Dark Riders?" Arwen repeated, "You ran into them?"

"Well we did not cross paths with them. We heard the Riders and quickly got off the road, but they were close." Alassëa stepped in explaining. I stopped talking realizing that when I explained, I was leaving parts out.

"How many were there?" Elrond asked leaning forwards.

"There were, I believe, three." Alassëa explained. She went on to explain how they stood there looking around, speaking something in a language we could not understand. She then explained how they suddenly ran off in a certain direction towards the mountains.

"Towards the mountains? That cannot be good." Elrond sighed leaning back in his chair.

"How come?" I spoke up.

"That is the direction in which Aragorn is traveling." Elrond explained.

"Aragorn?" I repeated. I felt Arwen next to me tense. Of course, Aragorn! I had completely forgot about him.

Aragorn was a dear friend. I met him when he first came to Rivendell. Well more like met him on my way to Rivendell.

It was the usual, I was on my way here to Rivendell when I was attacked by orcs, but Aragorn came along and saved me. After that, we both continued on our way to Rivendell and had become very good friends.

After that, I had seen him a couple times in this city while I was here. I was surprised when I did not see him again.

"Yes he is on his way here with a couple hobbits. From what Gandalf had explained, they shall be arriving here in a couple days." Elrond explained.

"Gandalf?" I repeated straightening up. It had been a while since I had heard the Istar's name. "Is he coming as well?" I asked.

Lord Elrond nodded his head, "Yes, I will explain everything when he arrives, right now you two should head to your room and rest. It is getting late now. Tomorrow we will talk more." He decided getting up suddenly. Alassëa and I both looked at him confused, but didn't say anything getting up as well.

Lord Elrond looked at his two sons nodding to them. They both nodded back with a serious expression and stood up. "Well we shall talk later. You two should rest up now." Ellandan spoke.

Elihor nodded in agreement, "Yes we must be off for some work now. We will talk later." The two bowed towards us and then they were off followed by Lord Elrond as well.

Arwen then let out a sigh of some sort, getting up. "Come Adar is right, it is getting later. I will show you to your rooms."

"You all seem so tense. What has happened?" Alassëa asked looking at her face. Arwen shook her head.

"You have not been the only ones to have run into the Riders. Thankfully you were the first ones to not get hurt by them. They have been in this area much more and because of that Adar has been much more tense than usual."

"I see…" Alassëa nodded her head.

Arwen just shrugged. I could tell there was more. A certain someone in particular. I let out a sigh, placing my hand on her shoulder, "You worry about him don't you?"

Arwen looked at me confused, but then her face cleared. She shook her head smiling slightly while shaking her head, but her face went straight as she spoke again, "Yes, I do worry about him but—"

"You really shouldn't. This is Aragorn. He is strong. He won't let a couple Riders get in his way." I stepped in assuring her.

Arwen nodded her head smiling, "I know. I have faith in him."

"Good." I nodded smiling bigger. I had known about Arwen and Aragorn's relationship. I can't say I was the first to know, but I did find out eventually. Alassëa found it strange that a human and an elf would fall for each other, but she didn't say much about it. Her thoughts were if they truly loved one another and were loyal to each other, that's all that mattered. I would then go on to mock her about Haldir, but then she would hit me. Not hard, but it would hurt at times.

Obviously I would protest, but she wouldn't care. She says I deserve it, which I probably do, but still it was not fair. Alassëa says that I should go off and find someone, but I refused. Not because I didn't want to, but more of I didn't find anyone interesting.

Orophin and Rumil were there, but I considered them to be older brothers, the same with Arwen's twin brothers and the other male elves, I didn't pay much attention to.

We arrived to where our rooms were. Arwen opened them and I smiled, seeing another familiar room. It was always the room I got. Alassëa always got the room across from me.

"Here you two are. I'm sure you don't need explaining of where what is." Arwen spoke. We both shook our heads.

"Thank you Arwen. You should go rest now. You seem very tired." Alassëa remarked patting her back.

Arwen nodded her head, "After I see to that you two are fin—"

"We're fine Arwen. Go rest. We will talk tomorrow." I interrupted. Arwen looked at me then nodded her head, smiling. "Very well then. I will see you tomorrow morning then." We both bowed her heads and watched her leave.

I then let out a yawn, "Well I am off to bed now." I said looking at Alassëa. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Sleep well Ariel. I am first going to send a letter back to Haldir, explaining about the incident and then sleep." I smirked as she said that, but my face straightened up when she glared at me. She then turned around and went into her room.

I just shook my head and headed into mine, closing the door. After washing up and changing clothes, I lied down on the bed with a huff.

The bed was soft and relaxing. _Starting tomorrow, the adventures begin._ I thought as I turned over and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_** Soo… I am so sorry for the late update. I hit a blockage and really couldn't find my way out of it, until I recently watched the Fellowship of the Ring again. It reminded me of what I had in mind and I quickly wrote it down. Now I'm back, writing again! I hope you all will read this and tell me what you think! Again I am sorry for the wait!**

-XX-

It was dark, very dark.

No matter where I looked, all I could see what darkness. I blinked a couple times, trying to help my eyes adjust to the darkness, but it was no use.

Everything was black.

I started to get concerned. Why was everything black? Was I asleep?

I could not have been sleeping. I felt awake. Then again, I could have been dreaming, but I felt that this was too real to be a dream. I would not have felt the cold breeze that passed through me and continued to blow around me. It was all too real

But I still could not see.

That was when I noticed a dim light appear from above. It was a very thin strip of pearl white with a tint of blue. I tried to look around the small ray, but I could not see anything. The only thing I could see was where the light hit the floor and I noticed a hint of brown. Then the light started to grow. That's when I saw. There was a body lying there.

I felt my heart tense up for a quick second and then it was beating again only this time the pace had increased. That was when I felt my feet carrying me towards the body. I tried to protest, but my feet would not listen. As I walked, I could hear the sound of something being crushed under my feet as I walked. It sounded like leaves and sticks and it made me think that I was in the forest.

My feet continued to carry me until I found my self, crouching next to the body. As I looked over, I noticed that it was a young man. He had wild, curly hair, that was sprawled out behind him and what made me nervous most was that his eyes were wide opened in fear as if he were impaled by something.

My brows furrowed in confusion as I scanned the body to see if there were any wounds. That's when I noticed the feet and my eyes widened. This was a Halfling!

Looking up towards the face again, I noticed the hair color. It was hard to tell at first with the light, but now that my eyes had adjusted, I noticed how it reminded me of someone, but whom? It was just the hair that reminded me of someone, the face was not one that I recognized.

I looked around the body to try and see if any blood was spilled. The area around him was a dull white and black. Looking more closely, I noticed that the black was actually a shadow being casted by the light and that made me realize there were actually pieces underneath him. With my brows furrowed, I reached down and picked up a piece and then my heart froze again. It was a bone. The piece was small and from how it looked, it was from a finger.

As I realized this, the area started to get brighter and my eyes widened. There were bones everywhere. I let out a gasp as I threw the bone down and jumped up and away from the body. Looking around all I could see were bones of different types. I began to panic. What was going on? Where was I?

That's when I heard a high shrilling noise. I tensed and I recognized that cry to be of a Black rider.

My heart was beating hard and fast now. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, what was going on, and why, but there was just a wall of black and the light domed around the body and me, showing a small portion of the area with the body in the center.

The shrilling cry came again and this time followed by footsteps. I turned my head towards the footsteps and that's when I heard whispering. It was the same language that was used by the riders in the forest when Alassëa and I hid from them.

I took a step back as the footsteps came closer. Blood was pounding in my brain and fear coursed through my body. I did not know where I was, nor did I know what was going on.

Suddenly the whispers stopped and as they did a wall of fire erupted from the spot I was staring. I let out another gasp as the flames spread, surrounding the black wall of darkness. There was no escape. I was now terrified as the flames started to close in. As they came closer, I kept taking a step back until I tripped over the body that lied behind me.

I grunted as I hit the ground. I could only watch in fear as it started to come closer. Suddenly I heard a loud crashing noise come. I jumped and tried to find the source of

"Ariel…"

I heard my name whisper. I turned my head looking around. Who was calling it.

"Ariel…" the voice came louder. I glanced the other way before looking at the fire again. My eyes widened as the fire was before me now. It had grown and loomed over me. I let out a cry of fear as I felt someone grab me right as the fire started to dive towards me.

"Ariel!"

Then something then hit me.

I gasped and attempted to sit up, but something held me down. I struggled with the person, ignoring the call of protest.

"Ariel, Lasto nin (listen to me)," a voice urged. I suddenly froze. I recognized that voice. Finally my eyes cooperated and I managed to open them and saw my sister looming over me. She had a disturbed look on her face as she saw me suddenly freeze.

"Muinthel…" I managed to speak as she moved back to give me some space.

Alassëa then brought a hand up and placed it on the side of my face, "It's alright. I am here."

I nodded, closing my eyes. Her voice brought me comfort. I could feel my heart starting to relax and my breathing slowed. It was just a dream. I was in no danger.

"Is she alright now?" I heard another voice speak up. I opened my eyes again and looked to see Arwen, standing in the doorway. In her hands was a small glass. When she noticed me look at her, she started to walk forwards to where I was.

"It appears so." Alassëa replied.

"Thank goodness… here, drink this water," Arwen offered the glass to me.

I looked at her and then the glass and just nodded my head. Alassëa moved back allowing me to sit up, but remained on the bed next to me. I took the glass from Arwen, thanking her before bringing it to my lips. It was just water, but as I swallowed it, I could feel my body cooling down and relaxing.

I let out a sigh as I finished the glass and then place it in my lap. The entire time, both Alassëa and Arwen were looking at me concerned. I felt bad for worrying them like that, but then a thought crossed my mind. How did they know? It was still very early in the morning. I expected that they would have still been asleep.

Alassëa must have sensed the confusion as she started to explain, "Arwen had come to tell me something when we suddenly heard screaming coming from your room."

I blinked as she explained, "I was screaming?"

I saw Alassëa glanced at Arwen before nodding her head, "Yes, you were screaming for help and not to be killed," she explained.

I narrowed my eyes, "Was I really?"

Alassëa nodded her head and closed her eyes, "Reitho! Reitho! Avo nago nin!"

I blinked as she repeated my words, "Did I really say that?"

Alassëa nodded her head, "Word for word, Ariel."

I shook my head. "That cannot be…"

_Help! Help! Don't kill me!_ I could not have said that. I still remembered my dream very well and I know I did not speak even once.

"Are you alright, Ariel?" Alassëa asked.

I jumped from her voice and then looked up at her, "y-yes. I'm fine."

"Do not lie to me," she started in a stern voice, "I can see the fear and confusion in your eyes. What happened in your dream? Who was it that tried to kill you?"

I let out a sigh, shaking my and then looked up at her with a smile, "It's nothing to worry about. It was only a dream," I assured her, though she did not looked convinced. I then turned to look at Arwen, who still stood by the bed, looking concerned, "What was it that you were going to tell Muinthel this early in the morning?"

Arwen seemed to look confused for a second, but then I saw her face brighten, "Oh yes, adar sent me to find you. We have a special guest that has arrived and I am sure that you two would be happy to see him."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, but Arwen did not say more. Now she had me curious. I looked at my sister and she was thinking the same thing as she stood from her bed. Once she was standing, I slid out of bed as well and fixed my nightgown, "I am going to change, and then I would love to meet this person."

"Are you sure," Alassëa asked, with concerned, "It is still early in the morning. Would you not like to rest more?"

I shook my head, "I am fine. I don't think sleep will be coming to me for a while."

It was the truth. After that horrifying experience, I was bound to stay awake. I noticed Alassëa still looking at me concerned. I could not help but smile. Even before our parents were murdered, Alassëa was the one who would comfort me whenever I had nightmares. She would always have me lay down in bed with her and allow me to sleep with her.

I reached over and took her hand, "I will be fine. Trust me."

Alassëa just sighed and nodded her head, "Very well then. I must go and get dressed as well. If you finish first, wait for me and we will go together."

I nodded at that. Arwen was standing in the doorway; "I will wait out by the balcony for you two."

Alassëa and I both nodded at that and then they both left my room, closing the door behind them. I then let out a sigh, bringing a hand up to my forehead and resting it there.

That dream… It wasn't the first time I had it. It was our fifth night here and every night I had been having that dream and every dream consisted of the dark riders and the flames coming. However what was different this time was the body. There had never been a body there before.

I sat down on the bed for a bit as I felt my head beginning to hurt. Each morning was the same as the every other. I kept waking up in a cold sweat, panting. However this time, Alassëa waked me up because I was screaming. Never before had I screamed in my dream before. At least that it was I believed. Then again, I always slept by myself when the dreams came so I was never sure, but what I found strange was that I was not speaking at all in my dream. Then how was I screaming?

Deciding to drop the subject, I stood up again, pausing a minute to allow the dizziness to pass and then I headed to the cupboard to pick out a dress to wear. I decided on a long sleeved blue dress with a simple white design along the neck and sleeves. The design on the neck, traveled down along the center of the dress and scattered near the bottom, making it appear as if it were a waterfall hitting the base. It was one of my favorite dresses. I loved how it would hug the top of my frame and then flow out past my waist.

I quickly pulled out the dress and started to change. I then brushed my hair and then left it out. Once I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. It was not much. There was no need to over dress my self, even if we did have a guest over.

I then headed out of my room where I found Alassëa coming out of hers as well. She seemed to have the same idea as me, except her dress was a long green colored and she braided her hair and draped it over her shoulder. We both looked at one another and smiled, "You look nice," Alassëa was the first to compliment and I bowed a thanks before complimenting her.

We then headed down the hall to the double doors that lead to the balcony. I couldn't help but smile, noting the beauty. The sun was just starting to rise. I could see the golden rays shine down on the city, giving it a tint of gold.

"Quel amrun (good morning)," I muttered as I looked towards the sun. I then turned to where Arwen was walking over. She smiled as noted what we were wearing.

"The dresses look nice," she complimented.

We both bowed our heads, "Thank you," Alassëa and I said at the same time.

Arwen just smiled at that and then turned around, "Come, the guest are waiting."

I tilted my head at that. Just who was this guest? From what Arwen said it was a male and both of us would be excited to see him. It made me wonder more.

We were soon at the bottom. Arwen led us through the garden towards a small bridge. Underneath the bridge and small stream flowed. Following it up, it came from on of the waterfalls. In the distance I could see the rainbows forming because of the mist.

It was such a beautiful sight. Everything about this city was beautiful. The flowers were tall and filled of vibrant colors. The way the sunlight shined down on the city with the mist of the waterfall around it, made the city glow a golden color.

Just the sight would make one feel calm and forget the worries of the outside world.

We continued on down the path to an opening surrounded by a garden with an atrium overtop. In the garden there were chairs set around a small table, which had tea a long with some bread and other snacks set. I noticed, Lord Elrond sitting there across from a row of empty chairs. I could not see who was in the chairs as they were facing away. In fact, I was not even sure if someone was there. However, Lord Elrond was talking with someone, so that meant someone was there.

As I started to walk forwards, I heard someone speaking. They had a high, timid, but energetic voice. It sounded familiar, but I could not remember.

As we entered the atrium, I noticed Lord Elrond look up at us and he smiled as he indicated for the person, sitting in the chair to turn as well. I heard shifting and then someone jumped out of the chair. They peaked around the corner and that's when I saw a very short and old looking man.

"Oh my, is that really you," they asked, as I noticed their face brightened.

I blinked as I tried to recognize the person. They were a Halfling. Before I had a chance to guess, Alassëa stepped forwards.

"Well, well, if it isn't our dear friend Bilbo," she smiled; as she crouched down to greet the Halfling.

My face brightened as I suddenly recognized him as he started to laugh. I walked forwards to greet him as well, "It's good to see you gain Bilbo," I hugged him.

"Ah the beauty of elves. You two have not changed one bit since I last saw you," he said excitedly.

I just smiled at that. I wish I could have said the same for him, but it had been a very long time since we had seen the Hobbit. He had grown old. I walked over to sit in one of the chairs next to the hobbit. Alassëa and Arwen followed me.

"How have you been Bilbo?" I asked him.

Bilbo then returned to his seat as he started rummaging through his bag, "Things have not been as exciting since the adventures with the dwarves. I started writing them down and decided to make a book. Look," he finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a large, brown leather bound book. I reached forwards to take the book and smiled as I turned the page and saw the title.

"There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins."


End file.
